Latest News
__NOEDITSECTION__ These news are mainly copied from Rec Room News on Steam. See the News Archive for older news. See the Timeline for an overview of the development of Rec Room. See Upcoming Events for future community events. Rec Room UPDATE - the "Stunt Builder" Edition! We're stoked to introduce to you some new tools to build some new experiences in Rec Room, ranging from building the next big Stunt Runner course, to building the perfect outfit, to even building an elaborate dance routine on your phone. We're excited to see the new things you'll create with these tools! StuntRunner Creator Tools! Now that Stunt Runner is live, we've finished up all of the Creator Tools we developed to make it possible, and we're releasing them all for you to use! If you want to make your own Stunt Runner map, we've made that super easy! Just go to the ^StuntTemplate room from the Stunt Runner lobby to get started and learn everything you need to know about building for Stunt Runner. We plan to feature community Stunt Runner maps from the Stunt Runner lobby in the future, so now is a good time to start building crazy Stunt Runner courses. More details to come later! If you'd rather use these new tools and mechanics to build your own brand new games and rooms, be sure to check out all these new Creation Tools! Keep an eye on the Rec Room YouTube channel for in-depth tutorials! Animation Gizmo * Found in Maker Pen: Gadgets -> Gizmos * You can collide with animated objects! UGC Leaderboards * Found in Maker Pen: Gadgets -> Other Chips (Set Leaderboard / Get Leaderboard) * Leaderboard projector is found under Props -> Dynamic Stunt Runner Template Room * Check out Meriesa's ^StuntTemplate for a demo of the UGC current feature set! Bounce Pads * Found in Maker Pen: Gadgets -> Other Gadgets * This is just a volume to bounce players, no art Impulse Volume * Found in Maker Pen: Gadgets -> Other Gadgets * Similar to bounce pads, but players don't collide with them Stunt Runner Circuit Board * Found in Maker Pen: Gadgets -> Game Chips * Enables the Stunt Runner game loop (countdown, timer, announcer voice-over) StuntRunner Button * Found in Props -> Dynamic * Red circuit output is player ID, Green circuit output is time since game start KO Cola Boost * Use these to go fast anywhere, not just in Stunt Runner! * Found in Props - > Dynamic RRO Inventions * You can now find #RRO inventions in the inventions store! * Use these if you want to drag+drop versions that are pre-configured to work like the ones in Stunt Runner * Stunt Runner Start Gate * Stunt Runner End Area * Stunt Runner Checkpoint * Stunt Runner Commentator * Stunt Runner Bounce Pad Roles in Chips! * Roles can now be tied to inventions so that games are portable via Inventions * To add a role to your room, you now need to add a Role Chip, found in the Palette under Game Chips * These chips have a minimal ink cost Checkpoints * These are general location-based checkpoints useful outside Stunt Runner * Found in Maker Pen: Gadgets -> Other Gadgets * Used with Respawn Points (also in Gadgets -> Other Gadgets) * Respawn Points now have a clear indication for player spawning orientation! Inputs have also been rotated to the "back" * To pair a respawn point with a checkpoint simply move a respawn point near the checkpoint and a line will be drawn indicating it is paired. The nearest respawn point will be paired. * Players will spawn to their most recent checkpoint (on the checkpoint itself if no respawn point is paired) * Player checkpoints get cleared at the start and end of a game Stunt Runner SFX added to the SFX Chip *17 New Radio Tracks (40 Total) One bonus UGC Tool * Two borderless art canvases - One the ratio of the whiteboard and one that is square We also made a handful of Stunt Runner art improvements and bug fixes! * Fixed the Stunt Runner logo on outfits * Added VFX to KO cola pick ups * Re-lit Starting gates/Ending photo area * Commentators cameras and Stunt Runner photo logo fixed for lower quality settings * Course Adjustments * Course 1 - Fixed a spot where you could fall through the level. * Course 3 - Reworked the beginning of the course to reduce dependence on randomness. When approaching the moving platforms one is now timed to always be present at arrival to the area. * Course 4 - Fixed a spot where you could fall through the level, visual bugs, lowered some beams on the back of a wall run mat near the end of the course. * Course 5 - made the spinning hazard section less random, added collision to the environment walls so you don't leave the level. * Course 6 - Fixed a broken checkpoint near the top of the tower. Lastly, we added an S+ tier unlock for Stunt Runner! Get a new time of 4:45 or better to get an extra special item! The Rec TV staff would also like to request that any misplaced equipment or materials be returned to our studio. Thank you! Mirror Store You can now buy new clothing items directly from the mirror! * All clothing from the Watch Store is now available inside the clothing menu on the mirror. * New filters in the mirror menu: You can now filter clothing items by owned/purchasable and by rarity * You can now try on multiple clothing items at once! * You'll now get a warning popup when leaving your dorm if you're currently trying on any items (i.e. you're wearing items you don't own) * Set favorite item skins from the Backpack page in your Watch (while in any room!) instead of from the drawers in your dorm * Potion and Film items are now found under the "Other" tab on the Backpack page We also made some other improvements with clothing and mirror menus! * Fixed bug where sometimes you would see duplicated clothing items in the mirror menu * Fixed bug where clicking on a clothing item wouldn't equip it when playing on Screens * Trying on an item fully replaces any non-trial item of the same type, so when the trial item is removed, it's no longer replaced with the previous non-trial item * When removing a shirt item, players are always assigned the white t-shirt, instead of being assigned a random shirt New iOS Social Features! We've added a bunch of features to make you much more expressive when playing on iOS (all these features are coming very soon™ to PS4 and PC screen mode). While doing this, we cleaned up the controls a bunch. First, we have the new Wave control - touch and drag on the Wave control to make your avatar wave their hand around! Say hi! You can tap on the Wave control to point instead - now touching and dragging will waggle your pointing finger! When pointing at something, tap the Action button to "laser point" it. For example, point at another player and tap the Action button to quickly pull up their profile (this is the same interaction as in VR). Second, we have the new Pose control. Tap the Pose control to enter Pose mode. In this mode, you see your character in 3rd person view, and the Wave control affects your entire body. You can dance, pose for photos, etc. It's really fun =] While in Pose mode, touch and hold the Pose control to select from five different pose sets. Try them all and see what you like best! While in Pose mode, we activate the front facing TrueDepth camera (on supported devices) and track your head motion in real time. On devices without a TrueDepth camera, head motion is driven by moving/tilting your iOS device. You can toggle these features on or off in Watch > Settings > Gameplay ("AR controls" and "motion controls"). Tap the Pose control again to go back to normal mode (1st person). In Normal mode, touch and hold the Pose control to initiate a social gesture - fist bump (party up!), high five, or shake hands (add friend). iOS players can now react immediately to fist bumps, high fives, and hand shakes from all players (including VR players). In VR, just hold up your hand for a high five and we'll detect it. Third, there are now buttons in the menu bar to trigger the Expresso facial expressions. Tap the button to make your avatar laugh, cry, etc.! Fourth, we upgraded selfie mode to also use TrueDepth (if available) or motion controls to control your head. You can also tap and hold the Focus button for more control over your framing. Fifth, we re-vamped how you handle objects on iOS. When you're holding an object in your left or right hand, you'll see the corresponding Object control appear. Tap on the Object control to lightly toss the object in front of you. Swipe down on the Object control to drop the object directly downwards. Swipe up on the Object control to inspect the object. While inspecting an object, you can drag to rotate, and pinch to move the object closer or further away. Sixth, we put a convenient "favorite item" shortcut on the menu bar. By default, your Camera is favorited, so tap the favorite item button to access it. Go to Watch > Backpack and favorite your Maker Pen if you'd prefer quick access to that instead. Plus lots more polish/tuning of controls on iOS as we gear up for full launch! We also added more new quality of life updates and bug fixes! * Room Chat works properly this time, we swear =] * Fixed a Paintball bug where players could carry the flag while respawning * Prevented grenades from friendly firing in The Rise of Jumbotron * Fixed a bug that allowed players to get weapons from the lobby into Quests * Added the "winner" plaque to the previous maker pen contest skins * Fixed the name placement on the last chest for Isle of Lost Skulls * Added a warning for players when they merge unequally permissioned objects * Shapes selected with the Maker Pen are now correctly accounted for in ink cost * Fixed the logo on the stunt runner spandex avatar item not displaying on remote players * Laser weapons should now change glow color according to rarity on lower LODs Please see here for convenient links to controls, tutorials, comfort options, etc.: https://recroom.com/community Thanks for playing Rec Room! As always, don't hesitate to give us your feedback =] Rec Room PATCH for the "Stunt Runner" Edition ] We added some new quality of life updates and bug fixes... New Room Instance browser! This is a new tool to help Creators, Co-Owners and Mods moderate their rooms. It shows you a bunch of details about each instance, including whether anybody with mod powers is already in that instance. You can also directly join a specific instance from this screen. To access it, go to This Room > Settings > Room Instance Browser We fixed some issues with VR comfort mode and room warning screens: *Comfort mode can now be turned off if it was enabled via the room warnings screen *Comfort mode option in room warnings screen now remembers your previous choice *We fixed a bug where comfort mode could be wrongly enabled if you cancel your room switch after the room warnings screen We implemented "safe mode" Dorm Room on non-VR platforms! This allows you to load the default Dorm Room in case your custom Dorm gets into a weird state. To activate this on *iOS: Launch menu > Profile > Safe Mode *Other Screens: Choose "Sign in to another Rec Room account", then toggle "Safe Mode" New notifications on iOS: *You can now choose to get notified when you receive a new friend request *You can now choose to get notifed when your favorite friends come online *Control notifications in Watch > Settings > Experience > Notification Preferences More bug fixes: *Fixed a lighting issue that was making some custom rooms look weird on iOS. *Fixed usernames being cut off on most platforms. *We took the Crescendo of the Blood Moon necklaces back from Dracula, and made sure your hard earned items are available in the mirror UI! *Fixed an issue where Room Chat could cause hitching. Please see here for convenient links to controls, tutorials, comfort options, etc.: https://recroom.com/community Thanks for playing Rec Room! As always, don't hesitate to give us your feedback =] Rec Room PATCH for the "Stunt Runner" Edition ] September 24, 2019 Just a couple of bug fixes - here's what's new: *We fixed a footwear malfunction for Quest and PS4 players. They should now be able to reach expected top speeds. *HoloHelper Icons no longer flicker while you walk. *We didn't think poking buttons was dramatic enough for Stunt Runner on screens, so we swapped out the animation with a button slapping animation! *We made sure that new PS4 users only hear the voiceover once the dorm room has loaded. *We fixed an interaction issue with the new Dorm Room Mirror. *We fixed an issue that made it difficult to select room saves when restoring a room. Please see here for convenient links to controls, tutorials, comfort options, etc.: https://recroom.com/community Thanks for playing Rec Room! As always, don't hesitate to give us your feedback =] Rec Room PATCH for the "Stunt Runner" Edition September 17, 2019 Just a couple of updates and bug fixes - here's what's new: We've updated the Dorm Room Mirror! *Access your clothes from the dorm mirror (instead of the drawers) for a more delightful dress up experience across all platforms! Plus a bunch of polish items and bug fixes, including: *We made some changes to the new user onboarding flow *Added subtitles for Coach voice-overs during tutorials *Fixed invisible chair in ILS - Gibbet Jungle *Increased draw distance for Paintball Shield, so it shouldn't get culled as aggressively *Fixed bug where room warning says "Continuing will switch you to walking locomotion" when going to a teleport-only room *Fixed bug where paging wasn't working on the block list screen and room ban screen *Fixed Bug where swipes often don't register properly (can't look around) - 10XS specific? *Fixed Screens loading screen flashes white the first time it appears on each app run *Fixed bug where non owners could get into a room which doesn't support their movement type Please see here for convenient links to controls, tutorials, comfort options, etc.: https://recroom.com/community Thanks for playing Rec Room! As always, don't hesitate to give us your feedback =] Rec Room PATCH for the "Stunt Runner" Edition September 10, 2019 Just a couple of updates and bug fixes - here's what's new: The Rec Center now has moderators! They can be identified by the new icon by the player name (crown with 1 line). Room Bans Creators and Co-Owners can now ban people from entering their rooms. Use this power wisely! *Access and manage the room ban list from This Room screen → Setup tab → Room Ban List. *You can bulk import players to the room ban list from your personal block list, or from an existing room you have ban power in. Importing will only add players, and never remove. *You can ban a player from one of your rooms by opening their profile page and pressing the "Room Ban" button (while you are in that room). Players who are blocked by a Creator will no longer be blocked from that Creator’s rooms. Use the room ban list instead. *We have done a one time auto import of Creators' personal block list to their room ban lists to maintain the existing behavior. Plus a bunch of polish items and bug fixes, including: *Added a prompt to tell screens players how to open the menu while carrying a boombox. *Fixed a bug where sometimes accepting a co-owner request would not register *Fixed an issue where other players' names would rotate towards the mirror instead of facing you *Fixed not being able to aim down sights on PC screen mode *Updated Stunt Runner so players are no longer able to bump one another in the lobby *Fixed a hole in the back of the Stunt Runner lobby under the entrance *Adjusted a checkpoint in Stunt Runner Course 4 so you cant trigger it from outside the tower structure *Added sounds in the Stunt Runner levels to their respective volume mixers so they can be lowered Please see here for convenient links to controls, tutorials, comfort options, etc.: https://recroom.com/community Thanks for playing Rec Room! As always, don't hesitate to give us your feedback =] Rec Room PATCH for the "Stunt Runner" Edition September 6, 2019 Just a quick patch to fix some things we broke with our latest update! *Fixed an issue where Stunt Runners could not progress if a player left/disconnected - sorry about that! *Fixed a spot where you could fall through the floor of Course 2 in Stunt Runner *Fixed a typo in Course 5 of Stunt Runner *Fixed a spot you could get stuck on a corner of the Stunt Runner lobby - oops! =] Please see here for convenient links to controls, tutorials, comfort options, etc.: https://recroom.com/community Thanks for playing Rec Room! As always, don't hesitate to give us your feedback =] Rec Room UPDATE - the "Stunt Runner" Edition September 5, 2019 We are stoked to introduce the brand new Rec Room Original game, Stunt Runner! Stunt Runner is an obstacle-based, extreme sports game show set in Rec Room! In this high-speed obstacle course where every second counts, four contestants must sprint, climb, wall jump, mantle, and dodge hazards to survive. Pick the perfect route and execute flawlessly to set a record time and become leaderboard champs! Join the fun by navigating to your Watch -> Play -> Featured -> #RecRoomOriginal -> Stunt Runner! Locomotion We're adding a whole bunch of new locomotion features in our latest #RRO game! In no particular order, here are the new features you have to play with: *'Climbing' *'Wall Running' *'Sliding' **If you have thumbsticks, click in the right stick while sprinting to slide **On a keyboard, press ctrl while sprinting to slide **If you’re on PSVR, press the upper, outer face button while sprinting to slide *'Speed-boosting pickups' **Run through them to get a temporary speed boost - woo! *'Moving Platforms' - that you move with! **Now you can jump onto moving platforms and expect to have a smooth experience as they move you through the world *'Bounce Pads' And finally - for room creators, we’re adding climbing, wall running, bumping and sliding to room creation! We’re having a blast with Stunt Runner, but we think we've only scratched the surface of the experiences you can make with these new mechanics. Wall Running: Enable by opening the watch and going to "This Room" -> "Setup" -> "Roles". Then set the "Can Wall Run" permission in the "Screens" and "Walk VR" role settings. Wall Running will then be available for any vertical surface to players with that room role. Climbing: Enable by hitting the Configure tool on your Maker Pen, then selecting the object you wish to make climbable. You'll want to check the "Is Climbable" setting, which makes the object a climbable surface for all players. Note that an object cannot be Grabbable and Climbable at the same time. Bumping: Enable by opening the watch and going to "This Room" -> "Setup" -> "Roles". There are two separate permissions you can set in "Screens" and "Walk VR" role settings: *Can Ram allows you to use your velocity to send other pushable players flying! *Can Be Pushed allows you to be pushed by other players. Enabling this will allow you to be launched by rammers, but also nudged when you and another player are in the same space. Sliding: This is enabled by default for any downhill surface. If you are sprinting, use the slide input to gain an extra burst of speed. Further configuration options for this feature coming soon! These are only the first of many Stunt Runner related tools being made available to creators, so keep an eye on our coming releases! Phew, what exciting stuff... but wait, there's more! We made some changes to our Moderation Structure: *You can now access and manage your block list from your profile screen *New icons by the player name to differentiate between Creator (crown with 3 lines), Co-Owner (crown with 2 lines), and Host (crown)! *Poorly behaved players with too many reports will be temporarily blocked from the Rec Center. You can regain access by being excellent to other players elsewhere in the game! Comfort Mode: A few weeks back we shipped Comfort Mode to provide an option for motion-sensitive players to participate in walk-only rooms. There is still a ton of room for improvement here, so if you’re a motion-sensitive player, consider sending us suggestions for what might make it better for you. You can turn on Comfort Mode by navigating to your Watch > Settings > Gameplay > Comfort Options. We really appreciate your feedback! Please see here for convenient links to controls, tutorials, comfort options, etc.: https://recroom.com/community Thanks for playing Rec Room! As always, don't hesitate to give us your feedback =] Rec Room PATCH - for the "Try Before You Buy" Edition August 27, 2019 - magglerock We made a few quality of life improvements! *The loading experience should be a bit smoother now. *Player names and emotes now face streamer cam properly. *The base flying speed is now faster than a flying snail! Also, our facilities staff would like to remind you to wear appropriate footwear at all times. Scuff marks are unsightly and difficult to clean. Please see here for convenient links to controls, tutorials, comfort options, etc.: https://recroom.com/community Thanks for playing Rec Room! As always, don't hesitate to give us your feedback =] Rec Room PATCH - for the "Try Before You Buy" Edition August 20, 2019 - magglerock Howdy y'all! First up, we're excited to share some updates to improve your player experience! * HoloHelpers now have visual subtitles and also tilt up/down to face the camera * There's now a "Voices I can hear" setting in Settings > Audio for more control over voice chat. This only affects who you hear; others can still hear you! * There's now a Help tab in the Settings screen which shows the controller mappings * You can apply Content Warnings to your custom room (This Room > Setup > General Setup > Content Warnings). Remember that rooms still must follow the Code of Conduct! * Banned players can no longer use the Maker Pen or Share Camera (so be good for goodness sake!) * Added a "NEW" icon above the Store button when there are new items available * Added a "NEW" icon above new items in the Watch Store and in the merch booth We also adjusted how our ignore bubble works - check out the details below: * If you're getting too close to another player then they will fade out. This replaces the old behavior of fading out your own hands. * If a player invades your Ignore Buffer, their voice volume will fade out along with their avatar. * Fixed a bug with the Large Ignore Buffer where invading players would never completely fade out regardless of how near they approached. And we fixed a few bugs! * Fixed an issue where the Weekly Challenge item would not appear at the end of the first-run tutorial * Fixed bug where "new" / wearing / lock icon intersected with the outfit item in the dorm room dresser * Fixed bug in Rec Royale where the "upgrade to elite" button was still present after successfully purchasing elite * Fixed bug where the input field was always invisible when trying to edit room tags * Fixed a bug where teleporters were being flung across rooms * Fixed an iOS issue where objects and avatars could appear overly shiny in certain contexts * Red indicator now appears when taking damage in games on iOS * Fixed an issue where sometimes the wrong icon would be used on the iOS touch UI * Fixed an issue where certain buttons on iOS were unpressable on the Maker Pen palette Please see here for convenient links to controls, tutorials, comfort options, etc.: https://recroom.com/community Thanks for playing Rec Room! As always, don't hesitate to give us your feedback =] Rec Room PATCH - for the "Try Before You Buy" Edition August 13, 2019 - magglerock Heads up... We now have recroom.com! We've started to migrate a bunch of things over to that domain. Againstgrav.com will continue to work for the time being, but eventually we plan to migrate everything over to recroom.com! Rec.net is unaffected by this change... We've done a pretty major revision to "Comfort Mode". Comfort Mode is a VR-specific setting that can allow motion-sensitive players to experience a wide variety of locomotion types (e.g., walking, Rec Royale hang gliders, etc.). This feature has existed since we shipped Rec Royale as the "TV Mode Vehicles" setting. Comfort Mode replaces and considerably enhances "TV Mode Vehicles". You can find Comfort Mode settings in Watch > Settings > Gameplay > Comfort Options. Comfort Mode can be set to: *Off (default) - in this case it does nothing! *Vehicle Only - in this case Comfort Mode will turn on automatically when you're in a vehicle (currently only the Rec Royale hang gliders... but we're planning ahead here people!). This emulates the old "TV Mode Vehicles" setting. *On - in this case it is on all the time. This is a new capability that means you can play the entire game with Comfort Mode if you want. This means that players who mostly use teleport can experiment with using Comfort Mode to experience walk-only rooms. In our internal testing, some of our most motion sensitive players have been able to play walk-only games using Comfort Mode. For now, you'll have to enable Comfort Mode manually, but in the next update we plan to add an prompt to switch it on automatically (and temporarily) if you're a teleporter going to a walk-only room. Since different players have different levels of sensitivity, there are some additional settings to play with: *Mode - can be 2D or 3D. In 2D mode it's like Rec Room is playing on a TV in front of your face (that's why we used to call this "TV mode"). In 3D mode, the stereoscopic nature of the VR world is preserved. 3D mode adds some additional immersion at the risk of reducing comfort for some sensitive players. *Size - can be Small or Large. Small gives you a small view port that optimizes for comfort. Large gives you a substantially larger view port that increases immersion (while still limiting peripheral visual information). OK, apart from Comfort Mode, we've also fixed a bunch of bugs: *Paintball - removed an invisible wall that was blocking a window on the Red side of Spillway *Rec Royale - repaired shipping container in Frontier Power that had its door halfway in the ground *Subrooms - removed "not yet supported" banner on "none" room when changing parent rooms. *Fixed a bug where "try to match me with non-juniors" toggle could be cleared after switching rooms. *Emails should now be sent from recroom.com. Some fixes that only affect screen mode players: *Fixed an issue where UI icons would flicker when using weapons *Charged melee attacks are now much more reliable *Selecting an item from your backpack will now pick it up automatically *Point gesture no longer expires after two seconds Please see here for convenient links to controls, tutorials, comfort options, etc.: https://recroom.com/community Thanks for playing Rec Room! As always, don't hesitate to give us your feedback =] Rec Room UPDATE - the "Try Before You Buy" Edition August 6, 2019 - gribbly Ooh look an update! Here's what's new... *We added an item preview to the purchase confirmation screen so you can see your item nice and large before you commit to buying it! *We decided to add nine more Saved Outfit slots for no reason. Weird that nobody ever asked us for this! *There's a new "Try" button on the Store page (in your Watch) that lets you try on items before you buy them! *You can only try on items in your Dorm Room *You can only try on one item at a time... *Added "Get More Clothes" and "Saved Outfits" buttons to the mirror & dresser in the dorm *WMR - Fix for throwing objects and picking up the whip while using Windows Mixed Reality headsets Please see here for convenient links to controls, tutorials, comfort options, etc.: https://www.againstgrav.com/community/ Thanks for playing Rec Room! As always, don't hesitate to give us your feedback =] See the News Archive for older news. Category:Miscellaneous